


Will You Touch Me?

by jinla



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Because Harvey was not really himself, Begging, Bottom Harvey Specter, Dom Mike, Dom/sub, Harvey is a bigger asshole, Honestly this is a trash compactor, How do I name, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Like seriously there's not enough sub!harvey fics out there, M/M, Mike is an asshole, Mildly Dubious Consent, Submission, This is trash, Top Mike Ross, Touch-Starved, Toys, sick Harvey, sub Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinla/pseuds/jinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is frustrated and Mike decided to help.</p><p>I don't know what else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Suits fic ever and I dropped the series at season 2 so please don't kill me.
> 
> Also Mike is not a fraud in this. The drug thing never happened and he's a legit lawyer. I think. I don't law so there will be mistakes.

It was a normal day in the firm. They were working on a case that had been prolonged for two weeks. Everything was falling into place except for Harvey. Mike noticed that Harvey had been tense, on edge. His body rigid and he kept fidgeting and yelling at everyone. So when Mike saw him yelling yet again at a poor new associate, he dragged him to the file room.

Harvey looked pissed, alright. Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What is wrong with you, Harvey? I know that you are strict and you yell at people a lot, but not without reasons. And don’t tell me Chris did something wrong because he didn’t. So what is it?”

“None of your business, kid.” Harvey said as he turned around to leave but Mike just stopped him.

“Harvey, either you tell me what’s been bothering you or I’ll tell Jessica that you are unfit to do this case.”

Harvey actually looked surprised now. He gritted his teeth and growled.

“You can’t. Now let me go.”

“You know what, fine! Go home and rest. I’ll finish up.” Mike said and moved out of Harvey’s way. The lawyer glared at him.

“I’m your boss, kid. Not the other way around. And I don’t trust you enough to let you handle this alone. I’m staying and you, on the other hand, can go home for the day.” He smirked, a bit of anger was still on his face.

“Don’t trust…? What the… Whatever, I’m not dealing with your shits right now. Last warning, Harvey. I will tell Jessica and don’t worry, I am very persuasive.” With that he left the room, leaving a glaring Harvey. Ah… only if looks could kill…

A moment later, Harvey trailed after him while still glooming and glaring at his back intensely. As he walked pass Donna, he told her he was going home for the day and asked her to watch over and make sure Mike finishes the case. He also glared at Mike again when he came into the office to take his things.

“Bye boss.” Mike said mockingly, earning him another heated glare. Harvey sure liked glaring.

 

Mike put down the file as he finished the last line and stretched. _It’s 6 already?_ He thought as he glanced at the clock. He put the files away and gathered his stuffs and decided to go to Harvey’s to check over if the man was alright.

Everyone had already left, even Donna, whose responsible was to watch over him. When he got out of the elevator, he called Harvey but there was no answer.

_Hm… Maybe he’s asleep already. Oh well, I’ll just come by to check._

* * *

Mike was standing in front of Harvey’s apartment. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He pressed the doorbell several times but no one opened the door. When he moved to touch it, he found out that it was unlocked. He pushed and stepped inside, feeling a bit worried.

“Hello? Harvey?” The house was only dimly lit by the lights from the bathroom. Mike reached to his right side to turn on the lights. There were two bottles of gin on the table and Harvey… Well he was nowhere to be seen.

Mike made his way to the bedroom and there he found a splayed Harvey Specter. He was lying on his back with his legs spread and completely naked. Yep, Mike Ross found Harvey Specter sleeping naked with his right hand still on his cock and a bottle of lube on the other hand. He seemed unconscious. Maybe from all the alcohol he took in.

The young associate sighed and walked over to the bed to wake his boss up.

“Harvey! Harvey, wake up!”

“Hm?” His eyes cracked open, looking a bit unfocused. “Mike? What are you doing here?”

“Why are you drunk and naked with your hand on your cock and lube on the other hand?” he deadpanned.

“I-I tried to jerk off. Duh.” Harvey chuckled. Okay this was not good. Harvey Specter did not just chuckle.

“Jesus Christ how drunk are you? And tried? What’d you mean “tried”?” he said as he hauled the man up to a sitting position, letting him lean against the headboard. He was fumbling around for a towel and heading for the bathroom to get it wet when Harvey’s voice came up.

“I meant I tried but I couldn’t get it up, silly. You know, that’s also why I’ve been… uh… cranky… lately.” It was creepy enough for Harvey to chuckle but to be talking like he was completely sober was even creepier. Mike got out of the bathroom to see Harvey was clumsily jerking his placid cock.

“Okay… Please, put on something or at least hold your hand still. I don’t want to see you jerking off.” He did but that was not the point. Mike gently pulled Harvey’s hand away from his dick, pried the lube bottle away and started to clean the drunken lawyer up with the wet towel.

“Mike, help me. I can’t get my dick hard.” He did NOT just whine at Mike. “Please. I’ll do anything. I’ll even… I’ll even let you fuck me.”

And with just that Mike felt something in him snapped. He had to force his roaming hands still to restrain himself from jumping Harvey right then and there. He was looking at Mike with glossy eyes, his cheeks red and his lips bitten plump. His normally perfect hair was now a mess. He looked so young, so vulnerable like this. And this Harvey was begging Mike to do anything to get his cock hard. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“Harvey, as tempting as the offer is, you are in no state to consent to this. If somehow you still remember this conversation tomorrow, give me a call. I will gladly help you. Will that be alright?” He asked, finishing up cleaning his boss. When he noticed Harvey was dozing off, he put down the towel and cupped Harvey’s flushed cheeks with both hands to get his attention. When Harvey finally opened his eyes, he asked again. “Harvey, did you hear me?”

“Mhm…” He slurred out. “You’ll help me.”

“No, I will help you when you’re clear headed and only when you ask me in a sober state. Got it?”

“Yessir.” He said mockingly, eyes closing again.

Mike sighed with a tiredness he was very well aware he could only achieve with this man around. With a final stroke to Harvey’s cheek, he pulled his hands back to his sides. When he moved to stand up, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the hand then back at Harvey in surprise.

“Don’t go. Cold.”

“Yeah well, that’s what you get when you decide to sleep naked.” The young associate mumbled under his breath but made no move to do anything. It wasn’t until Harvey opened his eyes that Mike finally caved.

“Please? Sleep with me.” He pleaded with his eyes filled with sleep and somehow they looked wet.

“God what are you doing to me…” Mike sighed and started to take his clothes off, leaving only the boxers on. When he climbed into the bed he saw Harvey’s lopsided smile. He wrapped his arms around Harvey’s shoulders and hips to pull him closer. He let Harvey rest his head on his arm. He heard a contented sigh and an incoherent mumble which sounded like a ‘thank you’. After that it was silence. Harvey had finally fallen asleep.

“Goodnight, Harvey.” And with that he drifted off to sleep with his crush sleeping soundly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex but there's a bit of hurt/comfort in it.

Harvey woke with a hell of an intense headache. He opened his eyes blearily, blinking them a few times before realizing he was not alone. He was wrapped in someone’s arms, clearly a male. He did not recall having anyone coming over last night. He sat up, groaning loudly as his head was throbbing and that was not a good call to sit up. After a moment, his head finally cleared a bit and he took a good look at the man beside him. It was Mike. Mike Ross, his associate. Who was naked except for the boxers. And Harvey was naked too, he noticed. He almost went into a state of panic but he calmed himself and looked around. There was a towel, Mike’s and his clothes on the floor and a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Harvey didn’t feel anything so was Mike the one taking it last night? But that didn’t stop the waves of anger rushing through him. Taking it or not, Mike took advantage of him. With that in mind, he kicked Mike off the bed, waking the younger man up.

“OW!! What the fuck, Harvey?” Mike screamed at the sudden pains that came from his side and his back. He sat up to a very pissed off Harvey on the bed.

“You know what that was for. What the hell happened last night? Why am I naked and why are you wearing only those? Did you do something to me? You have thirty seconds to explain and then you’re getting out.” He said in a too calm tone, which would scare Mike shitless if he wasn’t starting to get angry too. He stood up to loom over Harvey.

“Are you implying that _I_ took advantage of _you_? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? Did the alcohol fuck up your brain? I took care of you, Harvey! You were drunk your ass off and you left your door opened. Do you know what could have happened if I hadn’t come over to check on you? You might be robbed. Hell, you might be fucking raped or killed and you wouldn’t even know it. And I have no rights to do what? To fucking take care of you? To restrain myself from jumping you when you were practically _begging_ me to fuck you? Are you that fucking paranoid you just outright accused me of something I would _never_ have done to you without even asking for an explanation? You know what, I’m done. I’m getting my pathetic ass outa here. You think about what you said and you can apologize to me whenever you want.”

When he stopped and started to gather his clothes, he noticed Harvey had doubled over on the bed, hands clutching his head. Mike sighed exaggeratedly and sat down on the bed next to him. He gently pried the hands out of his head and laid him back down.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, one hand stroking the other’s cheek. Harvey was burning up.

“My head hurts.” Harvey replied shakily, his voice was small and painful.

“You’ve got a fever and a hangover. Just lay down. I’ll get you some pills.” Mike removed his cold hand and moved to put on his clothes. Harvey had to bite back a whimper at the loss of contact. When Mike left the room, Harvey thought about what Mike said despite the throbbing headache. He said Harvey was begging to be fucked. Harvey Specter begged his associate to fuck him. And more important, Mike never did anything to him. He tried to remember what he said last night and a sudden realization dawned on his face.

_He knew._

Harvey did not panic. He did not panic at the fact that Mike knew his secret. His… condition. And he pleaded for Mike to help him with it. And Mike agreed. But only if Harvey asked him again when he was sober. So if he just pretended that he didn’t remember anything, it’d be fine right? Right? The headache got worse so he simply gave up on thinking and just fell back into sleep.

When he woke up, he looked at the clock. It was 8 o’clock and it had only been over an hour since he went back to sleep. Mike was nowhere to be seen.

_Is he gone?_

“Mike?” He rasped out experimentally, his voice rough and his throat hurt.

A moment later Mike came into view, carrying a tray with a bowl and a glass of water on it. He put the tray down onto the nightstand and sat down next to Harvey. He silently helped Harvey sit up and picked up the bowl. It was chicken soup. He stirred it for a while to let it cool down and then proceeded to feed him. Harvey just stared at the offered spoon.

“I can eat on my own.” Just as he reached out for the bowl, he was met with a stern glare from Mike.

“No. Open your mouth or I’m opening it for you and pouring the whole fucking bowl in there.” The order took Harvey by surprise and before he knew it, he was opening his mouth obediently. Slowly, they fell into a rhythm. A few minutes later the soup was gone. Harvey sighed contentedly. It wasn’t like the soup was bad. No, it was really good. Which spiked his curiosity.

“Did you cook that?”

Mike put down the bowl back on the tray and turned to look at him. After a few seconds of silence, he simply answered, “Yes.”

Mike handed him the glass and took something from the tray to his hand. He took Harvey’s other hand and put some pills in it.

“Here. Take these.” He watched as Harvey gulped down the water, swallowing the pills. When he finished, Mike took the glass to put it on the tray and moved to clean up. He came back to help Harvey lay down. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. Harvey was feeling drowsy and the fever may or may not have lowered his inhibitions. Nevertheless, before Mike left the room, he let out a groan. It got Mike’s attention and he was back to Harvey’s side in a blink.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Again, ever so gently. His face a blanket of worry.

“Please stay?” Harvey mentally kicked himself for that. He had already done that to Mike once and he was doing it again. He heard Mike’s frustrated sigh and when he looked up Mike was frowning.

“I’ll have Donna come over. Sleep, Harvey.” He said tiredly. Mike was angry. He was angry at Harvey because he had accused Mike of taking advantage of him. Mike would leave and he would be left alone. Mike wouldn’t touch him again. He wanted that cold touch and that fact had scared him more than anything.

Before Mike made any move, Harvey quickly grabbed his wrist in blind panic.

“Please, I’m sorry. Please stay. Don’t call Donna. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry.” He said in a rush and he was pretty sure he was chanting nonsense now. Mike could only make out so much and he had to stop Harvey before he hurt anything.

“Alright. I’ll… stay. Just, just rest. I’ll be working in the living room. Call me if you need anything.” That seemed to calm Harvey down as he reluctantly let go of Mike’s wrist. He drifted off, still mumbling ‘I’m sorry’.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Mike went straight for the couch and slumped down. He was so tired of this… charade. His eyes were shut tightly as he collected his thoughts. Admittedly, he had a huge crush on Harvey. He knew it was wrong and therefore had never acted to it. Harvey had never shown any interests in men and that just really didn’t help with Mike’s own feelings toward him.

He distracted himself from his crush with work. He overworked himself just to get his mind off Harvey. It was relatively hard since they worked in the same office, almost every day of the week. Sometimes Harvey would feel generous and ask Mike to go out for a drink with him. But more than that, he tried to please Harvey. He wanted to see that encouraging little smile when he would go on the right track or say the right things. Or the approving looks that Harvey sometimes sent him when he nailed a case. It was a conflict in him, he knew. But he would always exhaust himself just to see Harvey happy. It was better than to not being able to be around him. Gradually, Mike managed to suppress his feelings and work side by side with Harvey professionally. Falling in love with Rachel had helped a lot too. Until she cheated on him.

Last night changed everything. _Crashed_ everything he had tried so hard to build. How could Harvey do this to him? Showed no interests whatsoever and just last night he had begged Mike to fuck him. Now he was asking him to stay. To not leave him. Just how cruel could Harvey be?

Mike sighed for the god knew how many time today. He decided to start working. He had already finished it but he needed something to distract himself. As he looked for his suitcase, he remembered he had left the files back in the office.

“God damn it!” he cursed under his breath as he took out his phone and called Donna.

She answered fairly quickly, “Tell me why you and Harvey aren’t in the office right now.”

“Um… Hi, Donna.  So Harvey drank himself sick and I happened to swing by last night and now I’m taking care of him. I need to work but I left the files in the office. Could you um… Could you bring them over? I can’t leave him here.” Mike said in one breath, trying to hold in his fear for the woman. Donna looked intimidating and was actually really scary. The silence was cut short as Donna’s voice came up over the phone.

“Alright. You owe me one, puppy.” And with that she hung up, leaving Mike to let out a relieved breath.

He came back into the room to check on Harvey. The older man was sleeping not so soundly. Sweat was all over his forehead. Mike sat down on the bed and wiped it all away with a wet towel he had left on the nightstand. Harvey whimpered and his eyes opened slowly.

“Mike?” he asked softly. Well he could only do as much. It was a surprise he could speak at all, really.

“Hey. Did I wake you? Sorry.” Mike said as he put the towel away, trying to avoid looking at Harvey. It was difficult. When he looked back, Harvey looked so confused and lost it hurt. Mike tried to search for something, _anything_ , to say but nothing came up. So instead he just reached out his hand and touched the lawyer’s cheek. He left it there for a while and felt Harvey leaning to it.

“You stayed…” It was spoken so softly he almost missed it. Almost. Harvey’s eyes were closed again and he drifted off.

Mike was stunned, to say the least. He was left speechless by what Harvey had just done. He couldn’t even move as he stared at the now sleeping man. He only snapped out of it when he heard the front door opened.

Donna was here. Mike reluctantly removed his hand and got out of the bedroom. When he came out, Donna was standing in the middle of the apartment, looking as menacing as ever. She glared at the young associate sharply while handing him the files he asked for. Before he opened his mouth, Donna’s words came out in a cool manner.

“You made him go home for one evening and now he had a fever. Good job, puppy. And you were supposed to finish these last night.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. But it totally wasn’t my fault he decided to drink himself to the point of comatose. He… When I came here, he was unconscious. I don’t know but something got him so stressed out he had to drink that much. Plus he was exhausted. He overworked for some reasons and with that combined, he got himself a fever.”

Donna eyed him for a good minute before turning to leave. She turned around as she held the door’s handle.

“Well, you take care of him. And since you essentially got him sick, you’re not leaving until he’s completely well again. You don’t have to take this to court until Monday and you can take today off. Well, away from the office. Bye, puppy.” And with that she took off, a soft ‘click’ followed.

He was left speechless and had to force himself to start working. He laid down the files on the table and went to make some coffee. He sighed heavily as he put the cup down.

_This is gonna be a long weekend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Next chapter will have something juicy I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I brought you something... Just not sex. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm sorry to Rachel's fans.

Harvey woke up to a muffled yell. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Once he could sit straight up, back against the headboard, he focused on the voice. It was Mike. He seemed to be talking to someone.

“-to do this to me! You cheated on me, Rachel! You don’t get to-” _Rachel?_

“No! He has nothing to do with it!” _Who is he talking about?_

“Don’t you dare say that about him, Rachel.” _He sounds calmer. More tired._

“Just- Don’t call me again.”

Harvey heard a soft ‘thud’ of something hitting the floor. _Must be his phone._ He heard some shuffling before his bedroom’s door swung open and Mike stepped in. He blinked in surprise when he saw Harvey sitting up on the bed.

“You awake? Why didn’t you call me? Did you need something?” Mike asked in a voice that was so gentle. So different from the angered tone he had with him this morning. He looked concerned, Harvey noticed, when he sat down on the edge of the bed to check on him. The older man closed his eyes as he felt a cold hand touching his forehead. It felt good.

“’M thirsty.” He managed to whisper. His throat hurt and it felt like there was a hammer on his head that kept slamming down. Mike didn’t response. He just nodded slightly and moved out of the room. A minute later he came back with another glass and some pills. He didn’t give Harvey the pills though. He held the glass for him and patiently tilted it for Harvey to have small gulps of water. When he had enough, he pushed weakly at Mike’s hands. He took the hint and put the glass away.

“How are you feeling?”

Still the same gentle voice. Harvey didn’t understand why Mike was so nice to him even after everything he had said. He didn’t want to think any further as his head was throbbing so he just averted his eyes which had been on Mike the whole time.

“Better…” he mumbled, not expecting Mike’s cold hands to be back on his cheeks. He was forced to look at Mike’s gorgeous face. Okay that was not him talking. That was definitely the fever. But he had to admit, Mike was very attractive. His electric blue eyes had always been captivating. There had been several times when Harvey felt like he could look at them for _hours_ and just drown in them. Which was exactly what he was doing now. Blue eyes stared straight into his own brown ones and he just couldn’t look away. After a while, he found himself leaning into the touch, eyes closed in contentment. Mike’s touch was comforting. He knew he would never let himself feel this way normally. But he had a fever and he was allowed some comfort.

Mike almost gaped at the pliant acts his boss was showing. He was always so tightly controlled and it was rare for anyone to see him like this. Mike decided, right then and there, that he liked this Harvey. So passive, so pliant, so good and _very obedient_ at some points. But he knew it would be over right when his fever went away. So he would enjoy these moments as best as he could. He wondered how far he could push Harvey. So Mike moved one hand to the back of Harvey’s neck and rested it there.

“Do you want to eat something?” he asked, his hand scraping gently in comfort and he found Harvey leaned into the touch, shaking his head lightly. Mike had to put some effort in to hide his smile. He then did something that could be dangerous. He pulled Harvey by his neck until his head went to rest on Mike’s shoulder. The lawyer let out a surprised grunt but didn’t protest. He snuggled closer instead and the gesture successfully had Mike’s breath hitched. He placed a kiss on Harvey’s hair. He had a new game in mind. To hell with the fever.

“Harvey?”

“Hm?” Came the raspy reply.

“Do you like my touch that much?” Mike knew he was pushing a little too far but right now, the blush Harvey gave him was everything. When he received no answer, he stopped moving his hand, getting a small whine. “Answer and I’ll continue.”

“Your skin feels… nice. It’s cold and smooth. Soothing. Now get on with it. I have a fever doesn’t mean I don’t have the capability to fire you.” It was a weak and empty threat, Mike was aware. So he moved his hand back, hovering above his nape, not quite touching the pale burning skin underneath. It wasn’t until Harvey _squirmed_ that he let his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. He was gonna push more.

“ _Beg for my touch._ ” He didn’t use ‘ask’. It would never bring the same results. As the words came out of his mouth, he felt Harvey tensed beneath him. He counted to 30 and moved to push Harvey off of his shoulder. The smirk never left his lips.

“N-No!” _Good boy._

Mike froze mid-way, waiting for him to continue. Harvey swallowed a few times, obviously considering his choices.

“Please…” he finally said after a long silence. The single word made Mike heart jumped in his chest. It was said in a surrendered tone. Mike would do anything to hear that tone again. So he pushed one step further.

“Please what, Harvey?”

Silence.

Harvey didn’t understand why Mike was doing this to him. He didn’t even understand why he was feeling this way. He had never been attracted to men before. He certainly wasn’t attracted to his associate. So what was happening? Why did he crave Mike’s touch so much? If he wanted affection he could get it from anyone. But at this moment, in this room, Mike’s touch was the only thing that mattered. _It must be the fever talking._ He kept telling himself. But he knew it wasn’t. And Mike’s voice… he couldn’t get it. It was… it made Harvey want to obey. To do everything Mike said. As long as he used that voice.

Harvey realized Mike was still waiting patiently. He knew the only way to get that cold hand back onto his skin was to obey. Harvey took a moment to collect himself, before looking up at Mike.

“Please… Mike. Touch me.” And he saw the smirk. The cruel, playful smirk that had been on Mike’s face since he said his first word. Mike was toying with him. _The bastard!_ He was about to push Mike away and lay down when he heard that voice again.

“Good boy.” It was a whisper. Breathy on his ear. And then the touch came back. His hand was back on Mike’s shoulder and he could feel the hand on the back of his neck again, moving ever so lightly.

Harvey drifted off again. Mike was beaming. He hadn’t had this much fun in years. If only he had recorded Harvey’s words. It was so perfect. The older man had given in to his craving. He was so in control of himself that he deprived himself of human touch. With his working personality, it was no doubt that Harvey never let any of his partners touch him. He wanted to be the one holding the leash too much. Mike knew exactly where to push so he could give Harvey what he wanted. _Needed_. He could pry that leash out of Harvey’s hands and lead him. Gave him the control he would entrust Mike with.

After a while, Mike realized it was already late. He needed to shower and get them both something to eat. He gently put Harvey down, pulled the blanket up his shoulders and got out. He took Harvey’s key and locked the apartment’s door behind him as he went home.

* * *

When he came back to Harvey’s apartment, he was freshly showered and dressed in simple jeans and a grey t-shirts. He brought with him some clothes and food for the night. It was around 7. He closed the door and turned around only to see Harvey curling up on the sofa. He carefully laid down his bag on the floor and the food on the table, then proceeded to approach Harvey. He was only wearing a white shirt and a pair of boxers Mike had helped him put on this morning. The shirt was wide opened, exposing the pale, toned abs underneath.

“Harvey?” Mike shook him gently, careful not to startle him.

Harvey opened his eyes and tried to focus on the man before him. He blinked sluggishly. Mike saw confusion in his eyes, and then after a moment - relief.

“Why are you out here? Come on, boss. Let’s get you back in there.” He was about to haul Harvey up when the lawyer shook his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I feel fine now. You left. I just…” He looked down to avoid eye contact with Mike.

_Oh…_

He helped Harvey sit up instead. Once he was seated, Mike sat before him on the floor, forcing him to look straight into the blue eyes.

“I’m sorry. I went home to take a shower and took some clothes with me. I got us some food too. I didn’t realize leaving like that would upset you this much. Sorry I didn’t tell you.” He smiled just a little and Harvey just nodded.

“I’m not upset…” he mumbled, making Mike’s smile grow even wider. The younger man stood up and ruffled his already messed up hair.

“Of course you aren’t. Let’s get you clean up and we can eat, hm? Don’t worry I’m not throwing you into the tub. I don’t want to kill you.”

He led Harvey to the bathroom and sat him down on the tub’s edge. He got a small towel and started to get it wet with warm water before he took Harvey’s clothes off. Said man just sat there silently and let Mike do all the work. He couldn’t hold back a shudder and a throaty moan when Mike purposely brushed his cold hand on his left nipple when he was drying Harvey. He quickly turned away as Mike smirked at him. He threw the towel into a basket in the corner of the room and dressed Harvey in silence. He left the t-shirt, holding it in his hand when he led Harvey back to the living room. He was sat on one side of the couch and Mike on the other side. Harvey tried to avoid Mike’s gaze as he was watched with an intense heat.

“You’re quite sensitive, hm? Harvey, look at me for a sec.” Mike thought of another game and of course he quickly acted to it. When Harvey complied, looking at him curiously with those warm brown eyes, he smiled cruelly.

“Can you touch them for me, Harvey? _Would you touch them to please me_?” Harvey’s eyes went unbelievably wide at his choice of words. His mouth opened slightly as he tried to find something to say. He was thinking so hard and Mike found it adorable.

Harvey didn’t know what to do. He could just tell Mike to fuck off and leave him alone. He could take care of himself. He didn’t have to play his stupid games. But then again, he could just play along and blame it on the fever afterwards. They didn’t have to talk about it later. He could have his pleasures for now and went on with their normal life came Monday. He nodded. But of course Mike wouldn’t just leave it at that.

“Aloud, please.” He taunted. Mike had moved to sit next to him and leaned into his personal space. His cold skin made contact with Harvey’s heated cheek. Harvey was horrified. Was this revenge for what he had said? Nevertheless, he gathered all the courage he could to prepare for an answer.

“I... Y-yes. I would… I would touch my n-… n-nipples to please you.” Seeing Harvey struggled so much to please him had him lost the ability to breath for a short moment. He was being so good for Mike. If only he could see this Harvey every day. He might make a good little pet out of the uptight lawyer yet.

“Go on then. Touch them. Just brush your forefingers over them once and hold them there for me. And don’t hold back your voice.”

He ordered encouragingly and Harvey wasted no time to obey. He did exactly as Mike told him to. He brushed his forefingers over both of his nipples at the same time. He almost bit his bottom lip to hold in a moan but quickly did the opposite. He let his mouth fall open lightly and moaned. Harvey could never have imagined he could make such noise. He sounded desperate and wanton. He sounded like a whore trying to please his customer. And damn if the thought didn’t make his cock jump. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to not be Harvey Specter the lawyer. He just wanted to be good for Mike. He wanted to let himself go and just become Harvey, a slut for Mike’s touch.

As he pressed his fingers on the sensitive nubs, he looked at Mike for instructions and he almost gasped at the sight he found. Mike’s eyes were fixed on him. Focused on his skin, his hands, and every inch of his body. And Harvey felt himself blushed. It was so intense. He was shaking just from the attention that Mike was giving him. The word came out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

“P-please…” Harvey felt the fingers on his cheek moved and he closed his eyes. Mike brushed his thumb over the slightly agape lips, put just a little bit of pressure on the other’s bottom lip and then slipped the thumb in his mouth. He pressed down on Harvey’s tongue and just left it there. He heard low moans as drool was dripping down the sides of the man’s mouth. He didn’t let Harvey close his mouth nor move his tongue. The feeling of control was so addictive. Mike had to bite back a groan himself as Harvey opened his watery eyes to look at him, pleading him.

“Pinch them for me, Harvey. Pinch them until you can feel the heat and the pain coming off of them. Or do you want me to do it for you? Do you want my cold hand to touch you? To abuse your swollen slutty nipples?” Mike tried to ignore his hard, leaking cock in his jeans and focused on Harvey. This was about him and his pleasures. He removed his thumb from Harvey’s mouth and smeared the saliva on his lips. He drank in the whimpers that were coming from his boss.

“Touch me… Please, Mike. I’ll be good for you. Please touch me. Use me.” Harvey turned his head to put his lips on Mike’s open palm, kissing it as he spoke all the while silently begged Mike with his eyes. Mike smiled at his display. He was pleased at the results he was getting.

“Very well. Can you lean back for me? Good boy. You can put your hands down now. There. Now can you show me your breasts, beautiful? Just, arch your back, like that. Oh you’re so pretty right now, Harvey you have no idea.”

Mike instructed Harvey into a position of his desire and as the lawyer took no time to obey he couldn’t help a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. Harvey was trembling by the time Mike was done instructing him, his cock left a wet spot on his sweatpants. He observed it strangely as Harvey had previously said he couldn’t get hard. But Mike decided that would be for later talks and put a kiss on Harvey’s temple while dropping him praise after praise as he moved his hands around his upper body. His hand slid over the warm smooth skin of the man’s chest, avoiding the aching nipples. When he got to the waistband, he moved back up and just let himself enjoy the smooth texture of his boss’s skin.

“I would have never thought you would have your chest waxed. Did you do it with your crotch too?” Mike asked with his lips ghosting over the older man’s shoulder blade. He could feel Harvey shuddered and he smirked, stroked his tongue once from the shoulder blade to his jaw. At this point Harvey was already a trembling, moaning mess.

“Touch me, please! Anywhere! I can’t…” Harvey was begging incoherently now. But Mike decided play time had to end. He smiled sweetly as he moved back and stopped touching Harvey altogether. When Harvey realized Mike wasn’t touching him anymore, he looked back at him with confusion. The lost look in his eyes made Mike’s heart clench. But he must stop now before he broke and pinned Harvey down to fuck him right then and there.

“I forgot you have a fever. I shouldn’t do that to a sick person now, should I? And you still need to eat and rest. Wait here.”

And he just left Harvey like that. Hard, aching and wanting. Mike played him and left him longing. He was so hard... Suddenly Harvey looked down. He was hard. His cock was leaking, straining against the soft layer of his pants. He hadn’t been able to get it up for months. And now Mike managed to do it just with a few commands and touches. He didn’t even touch him _there._ Blood rushed to Harvey’s face and cock when he thought of the possibility that Mike could make him come just from his praises and attention alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeee I love desperate!Harvey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just recovered from a fever. Oh the irony...  
> This one has a little bit of angst in it. Not much but it's there.
> 
> Also I apologize, again, to Rachel's fans.

His erection had only died down a bit when Mike came back, bringing with him a steaming bowl of soup and a plate of pasta. There was some bread and salad on the tray too. Mike intentionally ignored Harvey’s half hard cock as he set the tray down and sat himself next to the stunned lawyer. He was about to turn Harvey to face the table but he decided this would be a better position to feed him. Mike picked up the soup first and gave Harvey a spoonful. Harvey glowered at being treated like a child but open his mouth nonetheless. Mike was pleased tremendously, he couldn’t help the words from escaping his mouth.

“Such a good boy.” He smiled at the glare he got from Harvey almost immediately. Harvey had already been too embarrassed about the situations and Mike praising him like that just pissed him off.

“Have you always been such an infuriating asshole? Can you just shut your mouth and eat in silent? I bet Rachel left you because you are so insufferable. You-” He cut himself off when he saw the smile on Mike’s face slowly dropped. Replacing it was a cold stare and dead silence. He talked without thinking and now he was gonna regret it. In other words, he fucked up.

“Very well.” The answer came in such a cold tone Harvey flinched. He had never heard Mike sounded so cold.

Mike put the bowl into Harvey’s hands and proceeded to pick up his pasta. He ate in complete silence, not sparing Harvey a single glance. Mike had already finished his salad when Harvey put down the half empty bowl. He hoped it would get Mike’s attention, even though he would never admit it, to himself or anyone else. He didn’t even bother to push Harvey to eat more. He just put the bowl in the tray and went straight for the kitchen. Harvey heard the clangs of dishes as Mike washed them. His body was still rigid, trying to think of something to say when Mike came back.

When he returned to the living room, he still refused to look at Harvey. Mike moved around to collect the files he had left there earlier, picked up his long-forgotten phone since the call from Rachel and made a call.

“Donna? Yeah. No, no, everything’s fine. Uh, listen. I need a favor.”

Harvey was actually panicked now. Mike was leaving him.

“I know I promised, Donna but please!” He stopped near the kitchen, voice raised just a little.

“I couldn’t concentrate. Just… please.” He sounded so desperate. Harvey looked at his own hands and then at Mike. He had to do something.

“I can just leave anyways and you can’t do anything about that. _He_ drank himself sick. I didn’t do anything to contribute to that.” Harvey stood and crossed the space between them. Before Mike could so much as react, he found his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist.

“I’ll call you back, Donna.” Harvey could still hear her voice over the speaker before Mike disconnected the call. He felt Mike’s gaze burning on his head. A moment later the cold comfort from Mike’s skin was stripped from him as Mike untangled his arms and pushed him back. He held back a whine of disappointment.

“Take your meds and sleep. Donna will be over tomorrow. I have to leave now.” Mike said, completely avoided of any emotions and refused to touch Harvey.

The rejected look on Harvey’s face was devastating. But he couldn’t give in now. This was a test for Harvey. A trial for Mike himself. He must know if Harvey actually wanted this. Wanted him. Everything Harvey had done so far was just confusing him. And Mike knew that when Monday came, Harvey would blame it on the fever, refusing to talk about it. He wouldn’t have that. He wouldn’t want Harvey to beg just for one touch from him and outright insult him the next moment. He needed to be sure he wasn’t just a sexual relief for Harvey. Just a mistake that he could deny any moment.

“I’m sorry. Mike. I really am. Please, don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll do anything you say! Please!” Harvey said frantically. He couldn’t let Mike leave him. He needed his touch, his look, whatever Mike would give him. He would throw away his pride and go down on his knees for Mike. He would forget everything that made him, the arrogance, the self-love and the confidence, and he would willingly lick Mike’s feet.

“Anything?” _So much for not giving in, Ross._ He could hear the mocking voice of his own in his head but the slip up from Harvey was too good to miss out. “Like what, exactly?” Harvey was startled by the answer. He didn’t know what he should say so he just said what he had thought so desperately of just a minute ago.

“I would kneel for you. I would lick your feet. I would be anything you want me to be. Just please don’t leave me.” That was easier than he thought. Mike still wasn’t touching him though and so he went to his knees just to prove a point. He could hear Mike sucked in a breath and that pleased him somehow.

“No needs for those, now. Follow me.” With that he just turned and headed for the bedroom. Once Harvey caught up to him and got inside the room, he closed the door behind them. He then gestured for Harvey to get on the bed. He then gave Harvey the pills he had on the nightstand earlier and smiled dryly at the confused look he was given.

“You said anything.”

Harvey, surprisingly, simply took the pills and swallowed them down with one gulp of water. Mike’s eyes never left him in the process. Before he managed to open his mouth to speak, Mike got ahead of him.

“Sleep now. Goodnight, Harvey.”

Harvey was left alone again. A sudden, burning white rage burst inside him. He had given himself over to Mike, downright humiliated himself for him, and he brushed it all away. Harvey knew he’d fucked up but Mike… Mike just couldn’t toy with him like that! He couldn’t think much as, apparently, he still had a fever. He pretty much passed out as the exhaustion rushed over him. He’d get Mike back for this. Later.

* * *

 

Frantic knocks on the door were what woke Mike up. He had stayed behind just because Donna would never agree to come over. He blinked slowly as he sat up, looking at the door like it was his enemy. He got up and walked over to open the door. It was Rachel. And she looked angry.

“Oh. What are you doing here?” Mike asked lazily, not bothering to move aside for her to come in.

“What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? You said he didn’t have anything to do with it. With us!” She almost practically screamed in his face and that was the exact thing he didn’t need at… He took a quick glance at the watch. Just a little passed 5.

“Okay please stop screaming. Harvey had a fever and I took care of him. He didn’t have anything to do with us. _You_ ruined us. I loved you, Rachel! Did you ever love me? Like seriously! You’re just making everything a big deal now that he dumped you and you’ve got no one to turn to, except me. Face it, Rachel. You’re a bitch. Now please leave. I’ve had a shitty weekend so far and you’re not making it better.” Mike slammed the door in her face without waiting for an answer. He knew it was a douche move but for the love of god. He had been cheated on, he had a sick man to take care of and he was tired. It wasn’t like she didn’t deserve that anyway. Mike sighed and decided to check on Harvey. His salary was so not worth everything he was going through right now.

Mike opened the door, half expecting Harvey to have woken up because of all the noises. Well he was right. Harvey had already sat up, grimacing. He looked up when he saw the door cracked open. Mike looked at him in pity.

“Please tell me you come bringing something for my headache.” His voice sounded rougher than he had imagined.

“Um yeah. Of course. Be right back.”

Mike came back just a minute later with some aspirin and a glass of water. He waited patiently by Harvey’s side for him to finish. Harvey tried to avoid his eyes as the younger man started.

“Listen, about yesterday.”

“I’m sorry for that. I wasn’t myself. I’m sorry for accusing you of taking advantage of me. Also sorry for making you take care of me. It won’t happen again.” Harvey quickly cut him off and said everything he’d had on his mind since waking up. Mike pressed his lips tightly into a straight line. Harvey almost flinched under the coldness that was radiating from Mike.

“Like I said, about yesterday. I knew you would behave this way so let’s not waste our time any more. First off, I know you remember clearly what happened yesterday and you’re avoiding it. You want to forget all about it but I’m not letting you. I love you, Harvey. I have for a long time. I wasn’t planning on to tell you, ever. I tried to maintain a professional front for you. But yesterday, what you did… I don’t know how I should act around you anymore, Harvey. Sure, I can ignore my feelings and work with you. But in private, I really don’t know how. What do you want from me? You acted like you needed me and then you started to be a fucking asshole to me one fucking second later. I know what the cause to your problems is and I can help you with it. But I need you to trust me, which you don’t. So tell me this, Harvey. Do you want my help, or do you want us to forget it all and go on like we have before?”

Harvey didn’t know what to say. Mike had just confessed his love to him. And Mike was giving him a choice. A choice to follow his desires or to leave it all behind. If he accepted Mike’s help, giving in to his needs… what would happen then? But if he said they forget everything, he would lose Mike’s touch forever. Then again, why did he want Mike’s touch so bad? He didn’t love his associate. Or did he? Harvey recalled the times when he would look at Mike affectionately, pride swelling in his chest when the younger man won a case beautifully. He remembered the time when he himself had felt the tears prickling at the back of his eyes when he’d seen Mike’s breakdown after Rachel. He had wanted to do everything in his power to hurt Rachel so bad. He had wanted to hug Mike, to kiss it better. He had always had a soft spot for Mike which he now realized it was love. He loved Mike.

When Harvey looked at him, the younger man was still waiting patiently.

“What… exactly is my problem?” He asked instead. Saying yes right away was too much. Nevertheless he could hear the relief sigh that came from Mike.

“Well, I’ll tell you. But right now you need to get better. Donna’s already after my ass when she found out I essentially got you sick. You want to eat anything?” He said with a smile which was so bright Harvey wanted to slap him.

“I’m fine! Tell me already!” He did not pout. Nope. Not a pout. He felt himself blushed as Mike let out a low chuckle. That bastard had the guts to laugh at him. He turned his head angrily, not a care that he was acting like a child.

“Come now, don’t be like that. It’s true that your fever died down, but you’re still having headaches. I’ll make you a deal. If you behave I’ll touch you.” Mike’s heart was drumming in his chest. He focused on Harvey’s reactions. His eyes widened a little bit, his breath caught and he turned slowly to look at Mike.

“I… Okay… Okay.” He breathed out shakily and Mike smiled gently at him.

“Good. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“That soup you made yesterday?” He asked hopefully. It wasn’t his fault that the soup was that good. The take out Mike got for him last night wasn’t bad either but it was nowhere near the chicken soup that Mike cooked.

“Alright. Go brush your teeth and shave. You look like a hobo, boss.” Mike quickly dodged the pillow Harvey threw at him with a laugh and went to do his morning routines. After a quick shower, he shaved and brushed his teeth. It wasn’t like he had much to shave anyways. Harvey almost choked on air when Mike came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of loose pants. The young man had always looked so skinny in his cheap, oversized suits. When he was in his more fitting clothes, he actually looked pretty… good. His solid abs was well-defined with the muscles he had gained from the extra time at the gym. His biceps weren’t too buffed, they were just the right size with the clear lines of muscles.

“You’re staring.” Mike’s voice brought him back to reality. He chuckled again.

“Just go make the damn soup.” He brushed pass the now laughing man and went for his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man they're both assholes lol  
> Things are picking up in the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Also sex will come once I've figured out how to write smut.  
> Btw, I'm not overly familiar with the English language so please correct my mistakes.


End file.
